Suffering and Forgiving
by Harrys-Girl4
Summary: Hermione is pissed about everything in her life. (nearly like me) She finds comfort in someone. But who?


AN: I'm making this story out of pain. If you don't like please don't read it.  
  
  
  
Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to get to class. As she was walking she ran into Ron and Harry. "Damn! I am so gonna be late." She said. She ran off to her classroom leaving Ron and Harry stunned on the floor.  
  
When she got to her Potions class, she was late. She sat in her seat, hoping she could sit down before Professor Snape caught her. She was wrong. Snape turned around, and looked at Hermione. He said, "Miss Granger is there any good explanation as to why you're late?" "Nope. Not really." She said. Harry and Ron looked at her with weird looks on their faces. They couldn't believe she actually talked to a teacher like that.  
  
Hermione didn't like school. In fact she hated it. People always thought she liked it. But in fact she hated it. Even though it was a wizarding and witching school, she still hated it. The only perks to it, were being able to transform things, and do other things to people. "Miss Granger you WILL not speak to me in that sort of voice. 25 points from Gryffindor." Snape said. "25 points from Gryffindor…" Hermione trailed off as she sat down. She was thinking, 'Big whoop. Only 25 points. We'll get it back, I'm not worried about it.'  
  
The rest of the class period, she just there looking mindlessly into space. She didn't care about her work, and she didn't want to do it. The bell rang, and she got up and left, after muttering a few choice words to Snape, which he didn't catch. When she left the class, Harry and Ron stopped her in the hallway. "What is wrong with you? You never act like that.!." Harry said. "I don't give a fucking damn about school. I just don't give a fuck!" Hermione said. Ron looked at her in surprise, and repeated what Harry said, "What is wrong with you?" "Not a fucking thing. Nothing is wrong. I'm fine." She snapped at them.  
  
They looked at each other, giving each other looks, and then Hermione left without another word. She went up to Gryffindor Tower, to her bedroom, and sat down on her bed. She pulled out a piece of paper and pen. And wrote:  
  
I feel so much pain.  
  
Nobody can understand.  
  
I can't tell anyone.  
  
Everyone thinks I'm something I'm not.  
  
Why? Why? Why?  
  
What did I do to deserve this?  
  
Hermione put her pen down after the last sentence, and started to cry. All the pain in her just started coming out. She was crying so hard, she didn't notice someone watching her from outside her room. This figure watched her closely. The figures name was Draco. Draco was wondering why this beautiful girl in front of him was crying. He wondered what pain had caused her to weep uncontrollably.  
  
Suddenly Hermione heard something behind her. She spun around and saw Draco standing there looking at her. "What are you doing here, Draco?" She asked. "I heard your outburst in class, and was wondering what was wrong. So I followed you up here only to find you crying." He replied. He sat down beside her on her bed. She was still crying but not much. "But why are you here?" She asked again. "Like I said, I wanted to know why you're crying." He said.  
  
"But why? You never cared before." She said. "Well I do care, and I don't wanna see you hurt." He told her. She looked at him. Studying his face, trying to tell if he was telling the truth or not. While she studied his face, he was looking at her, trying to see in her eyes, the pain and misery that caused her this.  
  
She saw truth to his words and something else. She wasn't sure what. But there was something else in his eyes she couldn't name. Draco looked at her with compassion and sympathy. She recognized the sympathy look and turned away. "I don't want your sympathy, Draco." She said. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you." He said in a soft voice. When Draco looked in her eyes again, he saw so much pain and so much suffering, it scared him.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry but could you leave?" I'm realy not in the mood to talk. But it was sweet of you to check on me." She told him. "I'm glad I checked on you. Whenever you wanna talk just let me know, ok?" He asked. "I will." She replied. Draco got up and left. Hermione stared after him. Wondering, still, why he was watching her, and following her. Was he really worried about her? Did he really care? She didn't know, and she didn't care.  
  
Hermione pulled out her pen and paper again, and wrote:  
  
I can't feel anything.  
  
All I feel is pain.  
  
Pain for everything in my life.  
  
Pain for the friends who don't know or try to believe me.  
  
I wish I could just wake up from this bad dream.  
  
I wish I could be normal, and with no problems.  
  
Why? Why? Why?  
  
Why did I deserve this?  
  
Why did I have to suffer?  
  
Why am I in pain?  
  
Hermione laid her pan down, and stared at her paper. Just reading her words she started to cry. She didn't know why she was crying. Maybe it was because she was alone, and nobody knew her. Maybe it was because nobody understood her. She didn't know.  
  
She laid down on her bed, thinking of everything. Thinking of life and thinking about the pain. Pain. That word never left her. It was always there. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, the pain was there. And sometimes, it was unbearable.  
  
Finally she drifted off to sleep. She started having a dream. This time, it wasn't about pain, it was about love. In her dream, she was walking through some rose bushes. She heard a noise behind her, and when she turned around, she saw someone run off. She followed the figure. When she finally caught up, she noticed the figure had bright blonde hair.  
  
She walked up to the person. She looked at his face, and she saw shocked her. "Draco?" She asked. "Yes, Hermione, its me Draco." He said. "Why are you here? Where are we?" She asked him. "I don't know. All I know is I'm here for a reason. But I don't know why." He told her softly. "Hermione, can you please tell me whats wrong?" He asked her, hoping she would tell him.  
  
"No, I can't. I'm sorry but I can't. I just fucking can't." She said and ran off. She ran so fast, and she had no idea where she was going. She stopped at a bench to catch her breath. When she looked up she saw Draco, standing in front of her. "Why are you doing this?" She asked. "Why are you following me?" "Hermione, like I said, I don't know. I just can't leave you." He said, exasperated. He looked at her, she was breathing hard and she was shaking. He went up to her and held her close.  
  
He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. She pulled back a little and looked at him. He took this advantage, and leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. It was such a powerful kiss, she nearly fell. But he held her tightly.  
  
When the kiss ended, she looked at Draco, and then the dream ended. She opened her eyes and looked around her room. No one or nothing was there. So she went back to sleep. She didn't know about the figure who watched her sleep that night, until she woke up the next morning.  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry to leave you in suspense. I'm getting a little tired, and I can't keep writing this. Please read and review. I appreciate all opinions even if they are rude. Thank you. I will try to update soon. 


End file.
